Cold Soup
by DianaGranger1991
Summary: Taken place when Ron and Hermione are married. Ron has a cold, and Hermione makes him soup. Yeah. Ok, I'm bad with this Summary today. And I couldn't think of a title either. So,yeah. At least I didn't have writer's block. But anyways. Just Read!


Hullo, I thought of this while writing one of my other fanfics. Well, here it is!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for a Three Musketeers Bar that I bought earlier. heehee.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stood in front of the stove in the house that She and Ron lived in. She stirred the soup that she was making for Ron- who was sick- by moving her finger in a circular motion. In her other hand she held a book, in which she was reading. She continued to stir with her finger, turning the page every so often. She didn't notice that she had been over cooking the soup, until it started smoking a bit. She jumped a little, dropping her book on the floor. She took the pot of soup off of the stove by using her wand. She sighed shaking her head at the soup. She placed her hands on her hips, still shaking her head slightly, disappointed in herself for getting so into her book while cooking. She should know better.

Ron slouched into the kitchen putting a hand through his hair. Hermione looked up from her soup over to Ron. "Ron, why aren't you in bed?" Ron shrugged, and looked over to the overly cooked soup. "Were you reading while cooking again?" He asked. Hermione shrugged. "Maybe..." She bent over and picked up her book. Ron stood up, walked over to hermione and stood in front of her. Hermione looked up at Ron, with her book in her hand. Ron looked down at her and they looked into each other's eyes. Ron looked like he was about to kiss her, when he brought his hand up to his nose and wiped it, sniffing rather loudly. Hermione rolled her eyes, laughing under her breath. Ron grinned then pecked her on the cheek. He then started walking back towards their room. "I'll be waiting for my soup..." He said walking into their room and lying down.

Hermione sighed again and made a new soup, this time, not reading in the process of making it. She put the soup in a bowl then brought it to Ron.

Ron was sleeping when Hermione had entered the room. She quietly placed the bowl of soup on the nightstand and sat down on the bed next to him. She kissed him on the cheek, then stood up again and walked back to the kitchen. Just as she had entered the kitchen she heard a pop, and Ginny Potter appeared. "Hello Ginny." Hermione said, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Hey hermione. Is my thick headed brother feeling any better?" She asked, also pouring herself a cup of coffee now. "A little, but he's still feeling ill..." She sat down at the kitchen table and took a sip of her coffee, opening her book. "Oh. You sure he's not just faking it to get your attention?" Ginny smirked, also taking a sip from her coffee. Hermione grinned slightly. "No, he even looks ill, go see for yourself..." She nodded towards the bedroom, turning the page in her book.

Ginny stood up and peeked inside of the room. She walked inside and stood in front of Ron who was now drooling all over his pillow. Ginny shook her head. " You lazy oaf..." He just rolled over and kept on sleeping. Ginny rolled her eyes then glanced at the soup that was starting to get cold. "You know, Hermione made you this wonderful soup, and you just sleep and let it get cold." She shook her head. "You could at least have the decency to wake up and eat the soup and then you can go back to sleep. But _no_... You have to sleep on and let the soup get cold." She knew it was pointless talking to the sleeping Ron. She turned around and walked back into the kitchen and sat down beside Hermione again.

"I still say He's faking it."Ginny took a sip from her coffee. "The poor pillow.." she muttered to herself. Hermione raised a brow at Ginny. "What about the pillow?"

"He's just drowning it."

"How so?"

"His drool..."

Hermione laughed. Ginny looked at her watch. "Oh! I have to go to- um...somewhere with Harry." She said standing up. And before Hermione could ask her she appariated with a quick "Bye." Hermione shrugged then looked back down at her book and continued reading.

A few minutes later Ron woke up and sat up in bed, glancing at his soup, he grinned then took a bite from it and a disgusted face appeared. "Ugh...this is cold." He put the bowl back down on the nightstand and stood up rubbing his eyes. He walked into the kitchen, where Hermione was still reading and sat down next to her and put his elbow on the table, resting his head on his hand.

Hermione put her book down at looked at Ron. "Feeling any better?" She said taking out her wand and levitating her coffee mug into the sink. "A little...but, my soup is cold." He said yawning. "Oh, well that's not such a big deal, now is it? All you have to do is warm it up." She said leaning back in her chair. "And how do you propose I do that?"

"By using your wand?" Hermione said looking at Ron. "Oh...yeah." Hermione rolled her eyes again then walked into the living room and picked up a different book, and sat down on the couch, opening it.

Ron walked over to her and lied down on the couch, resting his head in her lap. "'mione?" He said as she started running a hand through his hair- she loved his hair-. "Yes, Ron?" She said turning the page in her book.

Ron thought for a minute. "Hermione...why did you marry me?"

Hermione looked down at him. "What do you mean?"

"Hermione, you could have had a rich Bulgarian seeker, had anything and everything that you wanted...but instead, you chose a poor thick headed, useless Weasel. Why?"

Hermione shook her head, still looking down at him.

"Ron, that's not true...if I would've married Viktor, I wouldn't have had everything that I wanted. I wouldn't have had you..." Ron grinned very slightly, almost not visible. "But, you would've had money...you could've gotten anything you want...you would've been happy." Hermione shook her head. "No, Ron...I fell in love with you, not Viktor. Therefore, I wouldn't have been happy."

"But why, 'mione, why did you fall in love with me? I'm nothing. I'm not rich, I can't give you everything you want...Why me?" He looked up at her, still laying in her lap.

Hermione looked down at Ron thinking for a moment. "Because you _are_ everything I want."

"I am?"

Hermione nodded. " You're you, Ron. And that's what I love about you..." Ron grinned that famous Ron Weasley grin that Hermione loved so much. " You sure you don't love Vicky?" Hermione rolled her eyes. " Positive." Ron grinned again, as did Hermione.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it. Hope ya liked it. And if you didn't...then Oh, well. Tootles!


End file.
